Idiots
by FreeRum And LiberTea
Summary: Gakuen AU. Arthur Kirkland ghét rất nhiều thứ. Alfred có tất cả những thứ đó. Đoán xem người mà Arthur thầm thích là ai nào? Câu chuyện về hai tên ngốc tự huyễn hoặc bản thân về người kia. Awww.


Arthur Kirkland ghét rất nhiều thứ.

Đó cũng chẳng phải điều kỳ lạ gì. Anh - hội trưởng hội học sinh của trường, chủ tịch câu lạc bộ Báo chí, kiểu mẫu trong mắt giáo viên kiêm ác quỷ đối với mọi học sinh của trường đại học Hetalia - vốn đã trở nên quá quen thuộc với thái độ càu nhàu, cáu bẳn, ghét bỏ hầu hết các sinh vật sống đang hiện hữu trước mặt. Nếu có ngày nào đó sinh viên năm ba này bảo rằng anh thích thứ gì đấy, ấy mới thật sự là ác mộng (điều này tất nhiên không áp dụng với trà và mấy quyển tiểu thuyết lãng mạn mà số cực cực ít những người từng nhìn thấy anh đọc đều có chung kết cục đáng buồn). Nhưng tạm gác chuyện ấy sang bên, đây là danh sách những điều Arthur cảm thấy khó chịu nhất ở một người, không phải người Pháp, bởi chỉ cần liếc qua họ (a.k.a con cóc già Francis) cũng đã thấy khó chịu rồi:

Anh ghét sự ngu ngốc.

Tính cẩu thả.

Những kẻ thô lỗ.

Tính chậm trễ.

Sự bừa bộn.

Danh sách vẫn còn dài và dài hơn nữa, nhưng từ đây chắc có lẽ bất kỳ học sinh nào của trường đại học Hetalia cũng đoán ra người mà Arthur đang nói đến rồi. Thậm chí chỉ cần nghe câu đầu tiên đã biết ngay ấy chứ. Nhưng mặc kệ, đấy là những điều quý ông (tự nhận) người Anh phải làm rõ cho bằng được, bởi anh thật sự chẳng thể chịu đựng bất kỳ tên nhãi ranh nào có một trong các tính cách trên cả. Còn tên nhãi ranh mà anh đang đặc biệt nhắc đến là ai á? Tất nhiên là thằng nhóc khóa dưới phiền phức, ngớ ngẩn, đáng ghét-

Alfred F. Jones.

Yep. Alfred F. Jones _Alfred F. Jones_. Alfred F. Jones thuộc khoa Vật lý toán học. Alfred F. Jones đội trưởng đội bóng bầu dục của trường. Alfred F. Jones chết tiệt luôn chọc tức anh mọi lúc mọi nơi và hồn nhiên xông vào phòng hội học sinh bất kỳ khi nào 'cảm thấy thế'. Alfred F. Jones ấy đấy.

Tạm gác lại chủ đề khó chịu, ầm ĩ, bực mình đứng thứ hai kia lại một chút (hm? thật đáng thương khi ai đó nghĩ rằng anh có thể phát cáu bởi tên nào đấy nhiều hơn con cóc già mặc váy Francis ấy được, tất nhiên là hắn đứng đầu danh sách rồi), Arthur cũng có vài sở thích nhất định, và trong đó có một người nhất định nào đấy mà anh thích, à nhầm, có chút thiện cảm. Người ấy là ai á? Tất nhiên là cậu học sinh khóa dưới khá được yêu mến, hâm mộ, thần tượng-

Alfred F. Jones.

Yep. Vẫn là Alfred F. Jones _Alfred F. Jones_. Vẫn là Alfred F. Jones thuộc khoa Vật lý toán học. Vẫn là Alfred F. Jones đội trưởng đội bóng bầu dục của trường. Vẫn là Alfred F. Jones chết tiệt luôn chọc tức anh mọi lúc mọi nơi và hồn nhiên xông vào phòng hội học sinh bất kỳ khi nào 'cảm thấy thế'. Vẫn là Alfred F. Jones ấy đấy.

Nghe qua có vẻ kỳ lạ lắm đúng không? Ừ thì chính Arthur cũng từng nghĩ thế. Cậu thiếu niên người Mỹ điển trai chết tiệt dường như phá vỡ mọi cảnh giới của mâu thuẫn chỉ bằng cách tồn tại vậy (kể cả trong miêu tả của anh về cậu, tsk). Nhưng cái gì cũng có cái lý của nó, hay ít nhất đó là điều mà Arthur nghĩ.

Alfred có thể là một tên ngớ ngẩn đến mức gọi cá sấu là 'khủng long dưới nước', nhưng chính cậu có thể nhớ hơn 50 chữ số Pi trước sự kinh ngạc của anh. Có thể là một tên cẩu thả đến nỗi chẳng thèm viết tên vào bài kiểm tra, nhưng chính bài kiểm tra trên lại đạt điểm cao nhất trường. Có thể là một tên thô lỗ dẫn đầu đội bóng bầu dục toàn mấy kẻ có vấn đề về thần kinh khác, nhưng cũng chính là người đã đứng ra bảo vệ một nữ sinh khỏi vài kẻ bám đuôi trường kế cạnh. Nếu vậy còn chưa đủ để chứng minh nghịch lý mang tên "Alfred F. Jones" thì cậu ta đã mặc nguyên một bộ quần áo trong suốt ba ngày mà vẫn được gọi là hấp dẫn đấy! (nếu không phải chính cậu nói ra thì Arthur cũng nghĩ rằng cậu khá...*khụ* thôi bỏ đi). Kể cả việc cậu ta làm thế nào để có được làn da rám nắng trong cái thời tiết London mờ mịt quái quỷ này, hay giữ được thân hình cân đối khi mỗi ngày đều nốc hàng tấn hamburger, có Chúa mới biết.

Cái chính là, có vẻ như vũ trụ đã phá vỡ mọi quy tắc vật lý khi để cậu thiếu niên người Mỹ kia tồn tại. Alfred, trong tưởng tượng của anh, là kiểu người sẽ mạnh mẽ, thô bạo, đầy quyến rũ đẩy *khụ*anh*khụ* ai đó xuống giường, trong khi đang thì thầm định luật II về chuyển động của Newton vào tai *khụ*anh*khụ*, đại loại thế. Và sẽ là nói dối nếu bảo rằng anh chưa từng bị cám dỗ bởi cảnh tượng ấy trong đầu, vì Alfred, theo anh nghĩ, thật sự có năng lực biến những thứ như vậy thành điều gì đó đầy mê hoặc trên giường ngủ, mmm.

Ahem, nói tóm lại đống suy nghĩ và liên tưởng của anh từ nãy đến giờ, có thể nói Arthur có chút thiện cảm với Alfred.

Hoàn toàn không ổn chút nào.

Không phải vì Alfred là một tên ngốc luôn trêu chọc anh về cặp lông mày chứa đựng phẩm giá quý ông mà anh hằng tự hào, hay vì cậu ta luôn ầm ĩ và làm phiền anh ở mọi phương diện khác, mà đơn giản vì cậu là Alfred F. Jones. Và tất nhiên đội trưởng đội bóng bầu dục của trường kiêm thủ khoa đầu vào ngành Vật lý toán học sẽ chẳng bao giờ thích hội trưởng hội học sinh luôn càu nhàu, cáu bẳn này đâu. Vậy nên việc anh 'có chút thiện cảm' với cậu chẳng khác gì Chúa đang cười vào mặt anh cả. Cười một cách hả hê đến tàn bạo ấy chứ.

Đó cũng là lý do anh đang đi trên hành lang tìm tới chỗ hộc tủ của mình vào giữa giờ nghỉ với vẻ thất thỉu hơn mọi ngày (một chút), đống công việc xếp hàng trong phòng hội trưởng tất nhiên không phải nguyên nhân. Ahhh, chẳng còn nơi nào để nhấn chìm bản thân trong cảm xúc tiêu cực tốt hơn ở đây cả, với tiếng la hét và con cóc già chuẩn bị khỏa thân và Alfred sắp tiến đến chỗ anh và-

Chờ chút nào.

Đúng là Alfred đang chạy tới chỗ anh thật.

Shit.

"Heyyyyyy dude! Hôm nay anh nhìn còn cau có hơn mọi ngày nữa nha! Sao thế? Thất vọng vì chưa được tham gia nhóm bạn ngầu lòi của tôi ể? Không sao không sao~ Anh luôn được chào đón mà, người u ám như anh phải tươi tỉnh lên đi chứ XDDD" Alfred liến thoắng một tràng, vừa nói vừa vỗ vai anh thùm thụp. Arthur thề rằng đây là nguyên nhân anh thấp hơn cậu ta một chút. Tên nhãi ranh điển trai chết tiệt.

"Không phải chuyện của cậu. Giờ thì tránh ra, tôi còn nhiều việc khác để làm hơn là đứng đây tán gẫu, Jones". Đúng thế, một trong số đó là cố gắng bỏ gương mặt hấp dẫn đáng ghét của của cậu ra khỏi đầu. Việc mà anh vẫn chưa làm được.

Trưng biểu cảm khó chịu nhất khi thu gọn sách vở cấp tốc nhất có thể, Arthur đi nhanh về phòng hội trưởng, nơi sẽ không có cậu sinh viên quyến rũ nào quấy rầy và khiến anh làm điều gì đó ngu ngốc, như thổ lộ chẳng hạn.

"Ehhhhh? Thôi để tôi ghé thăm phòng hội trưởng vài phút vậy. Tiện thể xem Emma còn chocolate không ta~" Sinh viên năm nhất tiếp tục đeo bám cho bằng được, hầu như chẳng hay biết đến ảnh hưởng của mình với người bên cạnh.

"Biến đi, Jones" là câu trả lời vội vã đầy cáu bẳn (ngoài mặt) sau cánh cửa đóng sập.

* * *

Alfred đặc biệt thích một vài thứ.

Tất nhiên là ngoại trừ McD*nald và vài chục loại fast food khác, ai cũng biết cậu yêu chúng đến chết đi được. Đây là những điều Alfred thích ở một người cơ.

Mà cậu không phải kiểu người dông dài, nên sẽ nói thẳng ra tên của người ấy vậy.

Arthur Kirkland.

Ping pong. Arthur Kirkland _Arthur Kirkland_. Bỏ qua phần giới thiệu đi, ai mà chả biết anh ấy chứ. Cái chính là, cậu đã và đang cực kỳ thích đàn anh có cặp lông mày quái dị này.

Chẳng ổn tẹo nào.

Lý do thì thậtttttt là rõ ràng rồi. Hội trưởng hội học sinh, chủ tịch câu lạc bộ Báo chí, một đàn anh đầy học thức như anh làm sao có thể để ý đến cậu cơ chứ. Còn chưa kể ngoại hình dễ thương level max đính kèm cặp lông mày sâu róm moe chẳng kém kia nữa, không chừng Arthur đã có bạn gái, hoặc tệ hơn, hẹn hò với Francis rồi. Hai người thân nhau đến thế cơ mà.

Cơ mà điều đấy chẳng thể ngăn được cậu theo đuổi Arthur từ lúc bước chân vào đại học Hetalia, theo đúng nghĩa đen ấy. Nếu trước nay cậu chỉ vào phòng hội trưởng khi bị kỷ luật, thì bây giờ ngày nào Alfred cũng đạp cửa căn phòng ấy cả chục lần. Lảng vảng quanh vị hội trưởng được nửa năm, nhưng khổ nỗi, mỗi lần gặp anh là cậu lại run đến mức hành động như một tên ngốc vậy. Chắc Arthur ghét cậu lắm, urgh.

Mà thôi, vui vẻ lên chút nào. Bước trên hành lang giờ nghỉ, Alfred thầm tự an ủi. Lần này nhất định cậu sẽ rủ được Arthur đi chơi với cậu, một cách thật là nghiêm chỉnh và trang trọng cơ! Hey, vừa nhắc đã thấy, vị hội trưởng (mà cậu cho là) cực kỳ dễ thương đang ở ngay đằng kia, tuyệt lắm! Giờ thì chỉ cần điềm tĩnh bước đến và nói câu gì đó ngầu lòi như... ờ... nói cái gì đây nhỉ?

Não chưa kịp nghĩ xong, Alfred đã thấy mình đứng trước Arthur mất rồi.

Đôi chân chết tiệt.

"Heyyyyyy dude! Hôm nay anh nhìn còn cau có hơn mọi ngày nữa nha! Sao thế? Thất vọng vì chưa được tham gia nhóm bạn ngầu lòi của tôi ể? Không sao không sao~ Anh luôn được chào đón mà, người u ám như anh phải tươi tỉnh lên đi chứ XDDD" Lắp bắp được vài câu, Alfred thực sự muốn tát bản thân mấy cái. Hay lắm, sự kết hợp tệ hại giữa hỏi thăm, lời mời hẹn hò và chê bai của cậu chính là thứ duy nhất cậu nghĩ ra được khi ở gần Arthur. Chẳng biết cậu nên thở dài hay facepalm nữa.

Arthur (tất nhiên) đáp lại bằng một lời từ chối thẳng thừng, phũ phàng gạt phăng cái cậu cho là lời mời ấy. Nếu không phải vì gương mặt lúc tức giận của anh bằng cách nào đó, đáng yêu vô cùng thì tiếng nứt trong lòng cậu sẽ bị anh nghe được mất.

Thấy Arthur vội vã rời đi, cậu biết chắc anh sẽ lại trở về phòng hội trưởng với đống giấy tờ chất cao như núi đấy. Alfred quyết định dây theo anh cho bằng được, ít ra cậu có thể khiến anh bớt chăm chăm vào công việc nhàm chán kia, và cũng thử thuyết phục anh lần thứ hai xem sao. Bạn biết đấy, phải kiên trì.

"Biến đi, Jones" là câu trả lời cùng cánh cửa đập thẳng vào mặt cậu. Thế là hết, Arthur ghét cậu mất rồi. Alfred tiu nghỉu quay đi, dự định đêm nay sẽ lại nốc vài chục chai soda cho đỡ buồn vậy. Haizzzz.

Cả vị hội trưởng lẫn cậu sinh viên khóa dưới ngốc nghếch cho rằng mình trèo cao kia đều chẳng hay biết rằng, ở phía xa xa nơi góc hành lang, có một con cóc già đang thở dài ngao ngán và một sinh viên người Nhật chậm rãi đập đầu vào tường. Làm bạn của lũ chậm hiểu này thật ức chế mà.

 _Vì Chúa, ai đó phải làm gì đi chứ!_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** 'ello các bạn hiền :v tui đã trở lại đây ~ Lần này là fic ngắn về 2 anh nhà đầu đất nhá :v viết mà cũng thấy đồng cảm với Kiku dễ sợ :v

Ahem, có lẽ mọi người sẽ xông vào làm thịt tui vì chưa thấy chap mới của TNATW, nhưng để tui giải thích đã. Số là viết cái đó toàn fluff lấy bối cảnh mùa thu, mà ngoài trời thì nóng sml, tui mới deep tới "buổi chiều mùa thu tháng 9" thì đã đập máy mất rùi :v rly sry. Hè này thôi cứ humour vậy :v

Vì ý tưởng chả biết chọn cái nào, nên tui để mọi người bình chọn vậy. Cmt số thứ tự cùng lời khen tui nhá :v Tui sẽ để cỡ 1 tuần, sau đó chọn stt được bình chọn nhìu nhất viết trước a~ Mà chỉ là fic ngắn thui nhá.

1\. Magical Strike! AU

2\. Soulmate! AU

3\. Omegaverse! AU + Nekotalia

4\. Teacher! AU

5\. Tiệc Halloween. (có sớm quá không nhể :v)

6\. Queen's Guard! Arthur & Tourist! Alfred

7\. UKUS R15. Artie top đấy nhá :v

8\. What's between a merman and a sex god, y'all know?

1, 2, 3, 7 đảm bảo cười sml, Alfred trong đó (theo tui nghĩ) moe lắm cơ :v Trông cậy vào các followers iu quý :3


End file.
